survivor_video_games_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Mario
Survivor Mario is the first season of Survivor Video Games Edition and featured 24 mario contestants split up between two tribes: Fireflower and Blue Shell. Wario was the winner with Mario as runner up Wario, Mario, Bowser, Petey Piranha, and Daisy returned for Survivor All Stars where they placed 13th, 3rd, 10th, 4th, and 22nd respectively. Dixie Kong, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Funky Kong returned for Survivor Donkey Kong, where they placed 18th, 4th, 17th, and 8th respectively. Season Summary Throughout the entirety of the season the two tribes stayed easily matched. On Fireflower, many contestants had a focus of getting Bowser out of the game, but instead got caught up first with eliminating weak players Baby Mario, Toadsworth, and Waluigi. During this time Luigi made an alliance with Yoshi and Petey Piranha, while Daisy and Rosalina solidified a pack as well as Bowser and his son, and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. On day 13, Donkey Kong suffered a minor injury to his arm, but wasn't pulled from the game. Around this time the tribe was organizing a plan to vote out DK, believing he had the idol, but thinking he would play it because of his injury, they targeted his ally Diddy. Afterwards Bowser convinced Luigi that he needed to turn on his ally Yoshi, as he was growing too close to Daisy and Rosalina. Luigi fell for the lie and through a massive split vote Yoshi was voted out. Petey Piranha, irritated at Luigi, aligned with Bowser to get Luigi out. Knowing Luigi would target him next, on the wishes of Daisy and Rosalina, Petey Played his idol sending Luigi home. Donkey Kong then sided with Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Petey Piranha to get rid of Rosalina and avoid a tie vote. On Blue Shell, Mario led one alliance Faction, while Funky Kong led another. Early on Funky Kong took control by manipulating Mario's alliance member Baby Luigi to send Birdo Home. Mario retaliated by making a pack with Peach and Funky's allies Dry Bowser and Nabbit, which Mario used to send home Funky Kong as well as Toadette. Knowing she was next in the cross hairs, Dixie found and played the hidden immunity idol to send home Dry Bowser and avenge Funky Kong. Nabbit then devised a plan to blindside Peach by flipping back to his old alliance. Peach was sent home, but then Dixie retaliated again, flipping over to Mario to send home Nabbit, and King Boo. On Day 27 the tribes merged, and two alliance packs emerged. One led by Mario, the other by Bowser with the Kongs in the middle. The Kongs used this advantage to first weaken Bowser by voting out his closest ally Bowser Jr. They're follow up plan was to then flip back to Bowser's alliance, who they knew wouldn't side with Mario, and take out Mario's alliance. Unfortunately Donkey Kong received another injury to his arm, this one severe enough to pull him from the game. In addition on day 31, the tribe was temporarily split up in two. During this split Petey Piranha used his time with Mario to get in close and gain Mario's trust, while Bowser used the opportunity to flush Wario's known idol, as well as take out Daisy in one vote. When the tribes merged back together, Petey Piranha used his new connection with Mario to make him turn on his allies Baby Luigi and Dixie Kong. Things looked good for Bowser and his alliance until Wario caught wind of an eventual plan to blindside him, so he took the upperhand by eliminating Petey Piranha by re'aligning with Mario, revealing to him Petey was playing him the whole time. On Day 37, the face off between Bowser and Mario finally happened, with the two forced to go into a tie breaker fire challenge, with Mario barely coming out on top. Wario ended up winning the final challenge, and ultimately picked Mario to go with him to the final tribal council, sending Toad to the Jury. In the end, Wario walked away with the million. Elimination chart Voting Chart